Don Vega
| birth_place = Hoboken, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed =San Juan, Puerto Rico | trainer = | debut = 1997 | retired }} Richard E Adorno, is a professional wrestler otherwise know as The Punisher Don Vega. He was born on October 25, 1981 in the city of Hoboken, New Jersey. Vega has competed throughout the Northeast,Canada and Puerto Rico. He has been in the wrestling business for about 20 years now from his early beginnings at the age of 15. Vega started training in the Massachusetts area in June 1996 under local New England wrestler Mike Baker and many others. Early life Richard started watching wrestling with his grandfather after moving to Puerto Rico for a few years at the age of 4. He watched the World Wrestling Council (WWC) and wrestlers such as like Carlos Colon, TNT Aka Savio Vega, Ric Flair, and Miguel Perez wrestle. By the time he moved back to the states in 1986 he was hooked then, he would watch the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). That included Hulk Hogan, and Macho man Randy Savage. His mind was made up, he wanted to be a wrestler one day. Vega started amateur boxing at the age of 10. He figured that boxing would definitely help discipline him to achieve his dream of becoming a pro wrestler strengthen. Career He eventually made his wrestling debut in late 1997 at the age of 16 years old. Throughout his career Vega has wrestled some of wrestling's biggest stars and WWE Hall of Famers such as, Mr USA Tony Atlas, The Bushwhackers, Tito Santana, Jim Duggan, and Sgt Slaughter. ECW stars Justin credible, Balls mahoney, Sabu, Perry Saturn and a host of many others He has also strengthened his pro wrestling knowledge and performance skills by attending many training seminars hosted by Dr:Tom Prichard, Al Snow, Simon Dean Aka Mike Bucci. In 2005 Vega got his first opportunity to wrestle in Puerto Rico in one of the island's top promotions The IWA-PR [ International Wrestling Association-PR] having also the opportunity to learn from Bushwhacker Luke Williams and also someone that became influential and a friend later in his career Savio Vega. In 2007, Vega was called up for what would be his first appearance on WWE. He was part of a skit with the tag team Cryme Tyme at the world's most famous arena Madison Square Garden NYC. Vega has appeared in many other skits from 2007 till the current date for WWE Raw and Smackdown. In 2010 Vega appeared in telemundo's hit Spanish TV show Caso Cerrado alongside one of his mentors Savio Vega. He was ranked 3 years in a row in the PWI magazine top 500. Championships and accomplishments *''' Power League Wrestling' **PLW World Championship (1 time) **PLW World Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with Chris Blackheart *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rican Havoc *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'463''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 **PWI ranked him #'467' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 External links * Profile Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:Male wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Big Time Wrestling (Webster) alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Showcase Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni